Crush
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: InuKag: one-shot: I got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. I've got a crush on you... a crush on you...


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

Thought I'd take a break from the usual to do a one shot song-fic that came to mind. It won't be long and I need a small break from writing the usual. I don't own "Crush" by Mandy Moore either... before someone asked...

**_Crush_**

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

After slaying a demon and gaining a jewel shard, the group rested in a small hut just outside of a village. With only a small heat coming from Kagome's small heater, the winter air nipped at everybody's noses. Even with the extra blankets, gloves and mittens, no one was definitely warm. The night was bright with the light of the full moon, casting a shadowy mist over the land and a sparkling white blanket of snow covered the ground. The trees sparkled with a layer of thin ice and the ponds were frozen solid.

Inside, everyone sat huddled close together. Sango and Miroku just a tad closer together, and Kagome and Inuyasha just a pinch closer. The girls had long since fallen asleep on the shoulder of the guy next to them, but Kagome was a little more restless than Sango. In fact, she wasn't even really asleep, more like unconscious, but still aware of her surroundings.

"Well, I see that we won't be going anywhere for the night. I'm turning in." Miroku said resting in the corner of the hut with Sango still asleep on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep as well, Inuyasha. Nothing would come along at this time of night. Especially since it's this cold out." The monk pulled his blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha stayed awake, though. Something was keeping him from sleeping. Maybe it was the whistle in the trees outside? No, he'd heard plenty of that before. Was it Kagome's annoying snoring? No, that he'd heard plenty of times too. What was it? It nagged at him in his mind, but he couldn't figure it out.

Inuyasha sighed and placed his hands in his sleeves. Just that small movement allowed Kagome to be re-awoken. "What happened?" She asked in a scared manner.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied coolly, leaning against the wall of the small hut. "Get back to sleep."

Kagome sat up. "I tried. I can't. Something's bugging me." She said to the hanyou. Truthfully, she knew exactly what it was, but saying it would take guts. And frankly, hers were frozen.

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say..._

"You too, huh?" Inuyasha asked repositioning himself a bit. He yawned and pulled his blanket up a bit.

"Yea." _Come on Kagome... no one else is awake. They wouldn't hear you. It's just you and him. You can do it, girl!_ "Um, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou partially opened an eye. "Hm?"

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you..._

_A crush on you_

"Well, you see... I've got this... friend, yea. And she's sort of in love with this boy at her school. And every time she's around him, she feels all ... happy, like she wants to be with him and no one else." Kagome explained.

"Yea? What's this got to do with me?" Inuyasha asked. He closed his eye and shifted.

"Uh, well..." Kagome blushed, though with the rosy cheeks from the cold it was hard to tell. "She asked me for advice on her situation. I didn't know how to answer her. And it's been bugging me," The girl replied.

"So tell the girl that she should tell the guy how she feels. It's not that hard to figure out." Inuyasha replied.

"There's one thing though." Kagome said. "The guy she likes... he kinda has this girl he sorta likes more than her. So, she kind of feels hurt and betrayed sometimes. Like when he goes to her after school instead of seeing her like she'd asked him to."

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?_

"Well, the girl he's seeing instead of this friend of yours must obviously hold some place in the guy's heart. I mean, your friend should just give up. He obviously doesn't want to be with her." Inuyasha explained sitting up to face Kagome.

That twisted something in her heart. _Can't he see that it's Kikyo he's talking about? He's such a fool..._

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you..._

_A crush on you_

"But Inuyasha. The guy should at least give my friend a chance. Shouldn't he? I mean, he hardly knows her and doesn't like her as much but..." Kagome stopped and wrapped her arms around her leg. _What am I thinking...? Of course it's Kikyo! It always has been._

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush..._

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence; Kagome thinking... letting tears well up in anger and frustration. Though she'd tried to let him see it was her she was talking about, he didn't get it. He just didn't get it.

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

Finally Inuyasha spoke. But the words he spoke made Kagome inwardly shout and cheer: "But maybe you aren't the problem. Maybe it's someone else, Kagome."

"In-Inuyasha?" The girl asked wiping away a tear.

"Do you really feel hurt and betrayed?" The hanyou asked looking Kagome in the eyes.

"You don't know the half of it!" Kagome said throwing herself into the boy's unsuspecting arms and crying.

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you... a crush on you..._

"Since Kikyo came into the picture, I've felt like a third wheel on a bicycle!" Kagome said into his haori. Even though the whole "By-cycle" thing was still pretty new to him, he knew there were only two on there... so ... the third wasn't needed? Yea! That was it!

"Kagome, you've never been unneeded. I've always needed you. And I'm not talking about just the jewel shards either." Inuyasha said.

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you... a crush on you..._

"So then... you're saying ..." Kagome asked still a little confused.

"That no matter what, you will always be by my side. In battle... when resting... and even when you're gone to your "home", you're in here." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and holding it to his heart.

The girl smiled. "And you're here too." She said taking his hand to her heart. _Maybe my crush... is more than that..._ "I've felt it for a while... that... I think I may... may be in love with you..." Kagome said looking at her feet.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around the girl next to him. "I think ... I might just be in love with you too..."

They each looked at each other and blushed. But leaning closer... their lips shortly touched and were long embraced by the other.

_I've got a crush on you..._

.:---:.

A/N; the end!

-lil-inu-blondie-babe-10

Ps. This is my first attempt of a song fic! o.0;

Beta Reader: Silver Koi 43v3r


End file.
